Peter’s Summer Family
by EggFriedReus
Summary: Summer has just ended. Read the journey of the best Summer Peter Parker has ever had...


**A/N I own nothing and no [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] is earned through these writings.**

Bell ringing for the final time that term, the school unfurled with a swarming mass of teenagers, piling out into the baking sun. Toward the back of the block Peter shuffled along with Ned. Michelle was in front of them.

"Ned." Peter whispered as the crowd expanded behind them. The final classes joined the back of the pack. "My place, tommorow." Peter finished, before starting to slide in between the crowd. Ned meanwhile simply stared at his best friends head, ducking in and out of people.

"Yeah, Uh, sur- sure Peter.." Uncertainty riddled his voice like a sponge with holes. He simply shuffled on, feet scuffing the floor, annoyed with how Peter simply scuttled off all the time.

"Sup Loser 2. Where's Loser 1?" Michelle had stepped back as she realised Ned was walking along on his own.

"He's just.. He's just left."

Ned, Michelle noticed, sounded kind of hurt; his voice sounding on the edge of breaking. Michelle furrowed her brows muttered a quick, "Wait a moment.." and too slid off inside the slowly dissipating populous. Her bushy unkempt hair bouncing above others heads with the spring in her step.

Michelle thwipped our her phone, sending a brief text to her mom.

_Hey, won't be coming back to home for a while, gunna stay round a friends..._

Michelle popped her phone back in her jeans pocket, fumbling as her moving legs interrupted the pocket space. Next she threw her head back and to the left, trying to rid her face of the intruding stray, wild hairs which intercepted her vision. With a small blow upwards toward her forehead the hairs fell back into their natural wild, 'I've been through a bush', state. She continued her way through the emptying crowd. Michelle took a smaller step, going on to her tip-toes, making out Peter's 17th bag that year sliding round the doorframe of the school entrance. It's orange marking along the left corner giving it away. Diverting her route toward him was rather difficult, as the remaining trickle of students interfered with her chosen path.

After she stepped through the slightly slanted school entrance she tilted her head and peered around trying to see Peter. She wanted a better view, so, being Michelle, she hopped up onto the nicely kept school ledge, the yellowing grass shrivelling in the heat now being crushed under the soles of her Timberlands. The dead grass beneath her feet crackled like a log fire with each step she took.

"Peter!" She called out, not stopping her self from sounding like she cared about him, _because she definitely didn't. _

Said teenager swivelled on the spot about 20 meters along the path outside the school. Seeing Michelle he relaxed. 'At least it's not Flash.' He thought

"Hey Michelle, don't you have- like a train? Or something?" Peter eyed her half suspiciously half pleadingly, as if he really didn't wish she was there; and she noticed that, making sure to spend extra long doing what she needed to do.

She simply stared at him - knowing it looked like disbelief. She normally wouldn't care about what he previously said, but seeing he wanted to be alone rather quickly, she asked her question.

"We've known each other for how many years? And you still don't know I take a bus?" Her left eyebrow raised slightly, her unimpressed eyes saying 'seriously.' Peter crumbled slightly under the stare, fidgeting even more as she looked. Sometimes she swore he had ADHD or something...

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted my number, as you don't have it, in case you needed my help with that history project on mythology over the summer?" Flatly Came Michelle, again sliding her phone out of her jeans. Trying as best she could to not sound desperate - _she was not... _

Peter's ears pinked at the tips slightly, and an ever-so-slight skin coloured blush crossed his features.

"Uh, um.. Yea, I mean.. Yeah Sure. Do you need mine as wel... Or is this just kind of a, um, _one way thing? _Or are you gunna call me and then I'll have yours or something?" Rambling on as his coloured blush darkened and grew across his face. Michelle simply stared at him blankly.

"Give me your phone." She commanded, he peaked slightly, before one of his nervous, ever-so-slightly trembling hands absentmindedly scuffled inside his pocket for his phone.

"_Here._" He little more than squeaked out. She proceded to stare at his phone for a few seconds, swiping and tapping for a few seconds, then navigated to the contacts list before punching in her number under the name...

Badass Motherfucker MJ

Peter looked at the name as he was handed his phone back, laughing softly; pocketing his phone in the process. Peter looked at the road to see a not so patient looking Happy Hogan staring at him, death-like. He didn't even having enough time to wonder how Michelle knew his phone's password before he was worrying.

"Oh shit!" He mumbled, clambering to his feet from the grassy patch he was now sitting on with Badass Motherfucker MJ. Peter clutched his bags and scampered off toward the smooth saloon sports car. Michelle he failed to notice, waltzed on behind him.

Peter swung open the door, plopping inside onto the cool leather; the black jeans he was wearing feeling like steaming steel in water on his chisled thighs. The air conditioning hitting him full force as he nestled into the massaging chair. That's when Peter felt the outside heat clutch him again. The sound of a second door swing open filed his enhanced hearing. His eyes darted to the side mirror, and he nearly choked on his oxygen as he saw Michelle's perfect features staring at the book in her hands.

"Two today then. I expect double from Stark." Spoke up a whining Happy. The only response he got was a slight nearly-silent whine from Peter and the innocent page turn from Michelle's book.

XxXxXxXxX

The engine cut of as the trio arrived outside the illuminated Stark Tower. Traffic had been awful in New York as it was the end of school, and therefore the start of the Summer. Happy then opened his door and lumbered lethargicly in the direction of the elevators, swiping through the security with his 'level 10' security card. Meanwhile Michelle clambered out of the back of the car, trying not to lose which page she was on.

"Sup Peter." Peter simply gapped and stared at her. He had not intended for this to happen.

"Uh, Yeah, um, yeah, uh, _sup_? He replied feverishly. 'God he's cute when he does that.' Thought Michelle as she stared at his stuttered reply.

Peter suprisingly pulled himself together; seeming to relax as the new duo closed the gap between them and security. Which is the opposite of what many others would do Michelle noted - expanding her ever growing mass of facts about Peter Parker. The two entered the empty employee queue. Peter quickly hoisted, from his pocket, his Stark Phone, swinging it over the pass section - unlocking the barrier for himself.

"Wait here MJ." Spoke Peter, as he stepped forward once.

"Fri!" He called out into nothing but the ceiling and walls. At that Michelle peered up from her book to notice Peter looking expectedly at the roof of the first floor lobby. And to Michelle honest surprise, although she hid it well, a Scottish-esque voice rung out pleasantly through the mostly empty room, apart from one or two reception workers.

"Hello Peter. How could I be of service today!" Her usual joyous voice brung a small smile to Peter's tired muscles. And the sudden voice startled the workers behind the reception desk. It looked as if they didn't know the AI was in the ceiling.

"How would I get a friend through security with me?" Peter spoke toward the support beam holding up the roof inside one of the reception booths.

"Done!" Friday said - And with that the security stand in front of Michelle swung open like that, tapping lightly on the opposite glass border, protecting those inside the tower from out.

Peter motioned lightly for MJ to come over to him. He waited where he was not moving any quicker so she wouldn't have to catch up with _his sleek, muscular legs_. 'Ahh!' Thought Michelle realising she was getting carried away with Peter. She snapped out of it quickly though as they drew level with each other. Before they finally moved on Peter spoke, "You alright? You got everything?" 'He's too nice for his own good' thought Michelle as she gazed at the amazing boy to her right - mumbling a double 'yeah.'

Peter spoke animatedly with passing workers at the tower when the crosses paths, explaining things with dumbed down answers and hand gestures. Each individual broke off as he explained what he thought their problem was and a solution was, and if it failed, to text him what went wrong. 'No-one deserves him' thought MJ as she continued to longingly stare at Peter.

The final man was dismissed and Peter voiced himself up again.

"Fri, floor 93." He turned to Michelle, who he noticed was staring at him with an unrecognisable look on her face.

"Oh, and hang on!" He called out to Michelle as the elevator sprung off like a contained energised bouncy ball.

Michelle staggered lightly in the lift but as she just started to lose her balance toward the 90th floor, Peter shot out his hand clutching hers - stopping her from going to the floor.

Unknown to the two, the doors had slid open, and an extremely amused and confused Clint Barton whispered quietly to Friday.

"Friday, Photo." Clint smiled, looking at the pair.

"Sup Parker. Bringing your friends to the tower finally!" Peter jumped, shaking the lift slightly. He placed his hand back into his empty pocket, whilst Michelle did the same. Peter looked up from where Michelle's hand had been - staring awkwardly at the elevator door. Michelle also looked up after a few more moments, and her heart skipped a beat...

_Hawkeye was standing there! _Now Michelle would never admit it to **anyone! **apart from Liz, that she loved _the avengers... _

"Oh, Hi Clint, thought you were Mr Stark for a moment then..." Peter's cheeks flushed slightly and his head dipped down toward the floor. Clint was not having that - so he grabbed Peter by the shoulder.

"Hey." Peter looked up as Clint spoke. "You smash this out the park alright. You got this!" Peter smiled feebly but it slowly grew to a smirk.

"Cheers Uncle Clint!"

His bubbliness was contaminating, Michelle had decided - she started to feel slightly different in Peter's expressive company which was intermingling with Hawkeye's joyous mood. Michelle and Peter got out the elevator and Hawkeye stepped inside. At one point Peter and Michelle briefly brushed hands, being awkward for both - however only Peter showed anything - another flush in his cheeks... Secretly they were both jumping inside. Michelle was still watching the closing lift doors. And they kept closing until Clint's boot launched it's self in between the two panels.

"Oh, Pete, check my arrows would ya? I would ask Tony but he's being a bit of a douche. I've got a problem with the electric ones - they don't fire properly... Cheers!" And with that he withdrew his foot and the doors nestled close.

The two were silent for a few moments - Michelle following Peter who seemed to be knowing where he was going. The silence quickly became unbearable and Peter was the first to break: breaking the silence.

"So MJ, why'd you wanna come here?" Asked Peter. He hadn't spoken that much to her on the entire journey up to the Penthouse levels from leaving school so she was rather surprised when he asked.

"Just thought I'd see what your life's like." She covered calmly. She really had millions of reasons for coming up to the Avengers tower. But she couldn't tell Peter all of them...

"Fair enough." He grabbed her arm and jogged off lightly toward the kitchen. However on the edge of the wall he skidded to a halt, annoying Michelle a lot. "If you're gunna make me run, then run for a while at leas-." She was interrupted as Peter put a single finger roughly where her lips were; silencing Michelle. Afterwards Peter poked his head round the corner, gulped, and spun round to MJ.

"Like all of them are here..." Peter pauses to let the effect of the sentence sink in. '-all of them, shit!" Thought Michelle and Peter in sync. Peter quickly changed from the happy-go-lucky mood MJ had seen him in on the way up here to, 'I'm being bullied by Flash,' mood. Michelle never liked Peter in this mood because she didn't really know what to do when he was in this curled up stage.

Wanda - if she knew the two were outside the room - would've had a field trip as most of their thoughts were rather entertaining. Luckily she was on the couch with Thor and Nat. Reading, reading and watching TV respectfully.

"Michelle, what if they don't want you up here? I mean this is kind of _The Avengers_." Peter babbled on, being silenced when a kiss was planted on his animated, worrying face.

"Fuck that, we go in, consequences later I say." Michelle interrupted his thoughts and babbling, pulling away. And with that MJ pushed Peter into the Penthouse. Michelle in her stride and Peter in an awkward shuffle. his Timberlands scraping along the floor letting out the odd _squeeek _every few steps.

"Hey Pete! Who's the lovely lady?" Peter looked at the kitchen to see Steve looking at him, Bucky slowly turning from the TV to look at them as well.

"Oh, um this is-."

"-MJ." MJ announced, smiling briefly and holding out her hand - which Steve And Bucky both shook.

"Strong grip..." Bucky muttered.

"Hey I noticed that too..." Steve mentioned as well. Michelle, Peter noticed, was smirking slightly. Bucky then cocked his head slightly, turned away and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Buck, guests, no phon-." Steve was cut off when Sam shouted out...

"Guests? Who else has Stark invited for his victory party tommorow?" The rest of the Avengers turned toward Steve and Bucky who, together, blocked the view of Peter and Michelle.

"Oh, Yeah, I invited this _guest."_ '_Although_ _I hope she stays.' _Thought Peter at the end of his sentence.

"**Man of Spiders! You are home!"** Thor quickly lept from the couch to his feet, striding over and pushing through Steve to get to Peter, Thor wrapped the youngest Avenger in a bone-cracking hug before he noticed Michelle.

"**_Oh? _Hello**!" Thor's voice boomed out again.

"I'm MJ." Said Michelle, staring at the God, taking in the sight he beheld. The light beard, the newly cut hair, the _huge _muscles... Michelle held out her hand to shake it but Thor grabbed it lightly and brushed it against his lips.

"Dude." Peter spoke up. "Get your own!" The gathering laughed and after more greetings were shared they all settled back down - not caring if Michelle was there with Peter as she was his Girlfriend...

Bucky tapped Steve on the shoulder and showed him his phone. Steve's eye seemed to pop out his skull..

XxXxXx

"Pete?" Wanda spoke out telepathically to him. Peter constantly thought of a thumbs up, hoping Wanda would get the message - she did.

"Come to the kitchen, we're putting on Harry Potter again. We need to carry on with Cap's catch up list."

Peter then responded with another frequent thumbs up. He proceded to look up, noticing Michelle staring at his desk with particular interest. (And slight amazement!)

"You designed that? And that's your max weight lift?" She asked peculiarly - her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yeah, and maybe. I lifted a building off me a few months ago. That couldve been more..." he replied thoughtfully. He was going to pick up a hoodie and walk to the kitchen when he heard Michelle speak again -

"Well, you're going to stop holding back in class now." It was firm, that reply. Peter knew it - and know that MJ had said it, he kind of had to do it. Peter replied with a soft grumble but didn't say anything.

Peter was silent for a few moments again.

"They're watching HP in the kitchen, wanna come?" He had grabbed his Spiderman hoodie and was staring at MJ.

"Sure." She started. "But I'm having that." She nicked his hoodie from his hands. "And go find me a pair of your softest joggers." Peter replied by grabbing a WIP web shooter from the desk and firing it at the wardrobe across the room. It flung open. Peter walked over, grabbed a pair of what was inside, chucked them to MJ and spoke.

"Do you want me out?" He asked so politely with only a slight hint of mischief that Michelle decided against what she would normally do in that situation. She only grinned and stripped down there and then. Leading to Peter catching the odd glimpse.

XxXxXxXx

The gathered Avengers were halfway through the second movie and Peter was beginning to fidget. Tony still wasn't home, and that worried him. However MJ was doing a good job of keeping him bothered, she usually dragged her hand softly through his luscious locks of hair. And when she did he purred unnoticeable to everyone apart from MJ and the Super-Assassin sitting next to Wanda. _**Natasha**_

Time passed quickly under Michelle's care, and Peter totally forgot that Tony wasn't there with them. Toward the end of the third movie, Rhodes spoke "Ey, Pete, Don't you think this Prisoner dude looks like Bucky?" Rhodey looked at Peter smirking before turning to Bucky,

"No harm meant bro, but you do look alike." Peter then laughed loudly as the camera turned to Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack.

"They're twins!" Sam shouted. Everyone joined Peter in laughing apart from Bucky who looked muderous, his jaw set in stone and his temple pulsating.

"Loosen up Buck!" Steve was speaking from beside Bucky. "You know they don't mean about before." He added in a whisper - which Peter heard due to his super hearing. Bucky than laughed soflty along with the others.

After that the group slowly broke apart. Wanda, Natasha And Bruce all leaving first. Shortly followed by Rhodey, Bucky, Sam, and Vision. Only Peter, MJ, Thor, And Steve we're left on the now humongous-looking couch.

"You two off to bed now c'mon." Steve motioned toward Peter and Thor. "I know how you two act when you don't get enough sleep..." And with that Thor and Peter slumped off toward their neighbour rooms. Talking quietly on their way. Michelle however was asleep on the couch leaning on a pillow pile that matched Peter's shape. Steve simply stared at her sweetly, not wanting to disturb her. He was about to wake her when he heard a voice from the corridor, "You wake her Stevie Bear and your gunna have my kid to deal with, along with his Girlfriend." It was Tony's voice. Steve recoiled his outstretched arm and walked over to Tony wrapping him in a hug.

"Peter's been worried sick about you." Steve gestured generally toward the couch. "She's had to keep him de-stressed..." Tony smiled broadly at the last statement, "He's found the right girl for him then..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

In the early hours of the morning, the tower was alive, Friday was busy decorating the tower for Tony's celebratory party that evening. Thousands of little tasks would perfect the rooms, corridors and balconies for the night's occasion. No-one was ready for what was going to happen that evening.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" **The crowd chanted as the mountain of Asgardian mead grew. Thor sat amongst a pile of _DRUNK _friends of Tony. Thor not slightly fazed by the large amounts of drink he had consumed in the past hour. And so he got up to talk with his fellow companions and soldiers. The Avengers were sat in a large expansive area over looking Times Square. The hundreds of illuminated boards blasting advertisements across the shallow-numbered crowd between the layered buildings.

"Ah, my fellow warriors. How are you all?" Vague murmurs to greetings of: "Alright, how are you Thor?" were recieved in response.

"So Steve, you found anyone to settle down with yet? You said you were looking!" Scott spoke up.

"I'm not sure Lang, I haven't _really_ been looking." Steve answered. "Just if anything catches my eye I guess..."

"Wanda, you can drink right?" Asked Tony. "Your like 23 right?" He continued.

"18 and 7 months. So no..." said Wanda sounding slightly annoyed.

"Wait your 18?" Questioned Peter. "I thought you were like 22?" Wanda only smiled at Peter and was about to speak when Natasha interrupted.

"That's a dangerous game you're playing kid, thinking a woman is older than she is." 'Yeah's and 'fair enough's were heard amongst the huddle.

"Always go lower, for instance, how old do you think I am?" Natasha turned to face Peter. Tony, Clint And Sam barely held back laughter as Peter looked more and more embarrassed.

"Um, 29!" He shot back hopefully. Nat shrugged.

"I'd take that. I'm actually 34, but hey!" Nat smiled at Peter, and turned away the conversation dying down to individual. Tony whispered to Clint and Sam: "You watch, the kids going places." And the other two snickered violently...

After a few more drinks and a few more small breakouts of conversations. Peter turned to his favourite Uncle who was more of that really cool brother. Thor...

"Yo, Thor, what's the time?" Thor pulled back his sleeve gently before looking at his 'midgardian gift' from Steve. Twelve past two..." Peter only nodded and turned away, before suddenly springing back round...

"Wait that's how you look at your watch?" Thor only nodded in response. "That looks so dead though..." continued Peter. "Try this, it's a really sassy version of it." Peter thrust his hand out to the right, before flicking his arm back round and acting as if he was telling the time. Thor tried and failed. So Peter kept going through the 'sassy time check'...

Suddenly on the fourth try, a great crash and crack was heard, Peter and Thor looked round to see Stormbreaker in Thor's hand and a huge crack in the ceiling above them...

"Ahh, um, well, I forgot about your axe..." Peter shuffled nervously apologising as heads turned to look at them.

"It is fine my brother, we have not had **The Test!**" Thor boomed the last two words and everyone in the vicinity turned toward the source.

Slowly people turned back to their drinks and only then did Thor put Stormbreaker on the glass table, the handle pointing the the sky.

"Avengers! My friends, we must now have the annual, **LIFT!**" The group shouted loud 'ayyeeeee's and gathered around the warping glass table.

_Scott was first to try, his muscles strained as he grabbed the axe, before he retired to the couch. _

_Sam stepped up next, hoping to not embarrass himself too much. He was badly mistaken..._

_Rhodes seized the weapon next, even with the power of the war machine suit, it would not budge. _

_Clint walked forward from the couch, clutched the wooden handle and ripped upward but fell on his arse as the handle, and the metal stayed planted. _

_Bucky walked up next, metal arm out, squeezing the bark and hauling the axe, also failing like Clint and the others before. _

_King T'Challa grasped the axe, his enhanced biceps straining at the pressure. He screamed 'yeet!' As he pulled. Also failing, but only half falling. _

_Bruce walked up next, tension in the air, people muttering this time, maybe the Hulk would appear and rip the Axe off of the table if Bruce couldn't lift it. But alas, Bruce wouldn't Hulk out and resigned to failure again this year. Much to the annoyance of the others._

_Dr. Steven Strange, the Master of the Mystic arts, Sorcerer Supreme stepped up to the table, magic quivering in his hands. He wrapped a thread around the handle, muttered a short phrase and tapped the metal. The axe began to rise. That was until, with a smile on his face, the Doctor grabbed the handle and it plummeted down onto the floor, breaking his toe on impact. _

_Vision strode over, through a wall - cutting up the waiting Wanda, and lifted the weapon with such ease you would think it weighed nothing. No straining arms, no panted breaths. Just calm. He placed the weapon down where it was and walked back through another wall. Cheers were heard as he left..._

_Wanda Maximoff flexed her hand awkwardly around the handle before lightly grabbing the weapon, trying to ease it off the table.. she failed also._

_Tony walked up to the Gods weapon eying it suspiciously. "If I pick this up, I rule Asgard?" He queried, only receiving a short nod. Tony called the entire mark 50 onto himself, pulled, gave up pulling and pushed from beneath. And when that failed, he came back after 3 minutes with a meter stick. He proceded to wedge it underneath the Axe and push down, tilting the weapon - Tony then seized the tilted object. It brang him down to the floor as it tumbled onto the hard wood._

_Steve rolled up his sleeves, and with all his might, justness and fair, pulled the God's unbeatable metal up toward his chest. An ear-piercing swqueeeeeeek filled the air as the axe slid across the surface of the table. However Steve stopped. He wouldn't be able to lift the weapon of the Gods. _

Three people remained to try the lifting, Thor, Michelle and Peter. Everyone knew Thor could lift it, it was his weapon. And no-one believed two teenagers would be able to lift it. Even if one of them was a super-hero. For they couldn't, and they - as adults - were surely better morally than these two mere youngsters.

_Michelle was at the front of the line, she didn't know why she was in it, but she was. And so she walked forward. Eyeing the Axe like a cat watches a particularly large animal for feasting. She examined the detail on the almost woven-looking tree wrapped around the intricate, super-heated, God metal. MJ stuck out a hand as she walked and latched onto the stationary object. It to, screeched like before. Not as much as Steve but she had moved it. And that was amazing for any mere mortal. _

Michelle then fist pumped in glory as she realised she had moved it, much to the surprise of the Avengers and to Thor. Michelle walked over to Peter, kissed him on his lips, and held it. "Go lift that son-of-a-bitch..." she muttered so only he could hear.. He smiled fiercely in response. 'He had this!'

_Peter stretched out his hands, the joints clicked. Everything moved slowly in his head until he laid a hand on the magnificence of the Axe. _

Thor was sitting down twiddling his hands as he looked at Peter and The Axe. He knew deep down that Peter would lift it, he had to. Surely. Peter was purer than he was in many aspects. But there was a large part of him, on the surface that believed he wouldn't be able to lift it... And Thor wanted him to lift it.

_Peter slid his hand down the bent tree, feeling for a correct grasp on the handle. He let the magic of the Stormbreaker flow through him. Feel the lightning in his blood, the thunder under his skin. Peter breathed. In. And out. In. And out. He clutched the handle refusing to let go now. Peter let that kiss fuel him. And as he thought of it, how powerful he felt. So Peter stayed in that postition letting the energy fill him. Calm and surreal. Peter emptied his thoughts and focused on the love he felt for Michelle, the love he felt for the others and above all the luck he felt to be him... and with that he pulled! _

Peter had been holding the handle for about ten seconds and slight muttering began. Tony started it... "Michelle, I think you broke him!" This gathered laughs from the Avengers who just looked at Peter curiously. That's when Steve turned to Thor; "Do you think he can lift it?" Thor just stared at Peter and then Tony and then Steve. "If anyone here deserves to lift that weapon.. It's him..." Those words quietened the group to nothing. They all expected Peter to walk away unsuccessful as they saw the muscle strain and the uneven breaths. However they also noticed after a few moments of those signs - Peter was blank. Like a white canvas, unreadable. Then they saw him pull the Stormbreaker...

It flew from the table, coming up with Peter's grasp.

The area was silent. Even thought he may have been able to do it. But apart from Thor no-one really believed he could lift it. And yet he had. The cheers grew and so did the astonishment when they saw what they saw, they had noticed the crackling whips of lightning between the handle of the axe and Peter's hand. He was **truly **worthy.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The party didn't die down until around 4am when most people had left and the Avengers were mostly asleep whether that be on the floor or in beds. The only people still awake: Peter, Michelle, Wanda and Thor. Thor, being a god, required less sleep than the other mortals.. Michelle, Peter and Wanda however just were teenagers... So when Thor grabbed one final Asgardian Mead before bed, they followed him. Each grabbed a few of their own and sat down on the couch.

Wanda ripped off the tops of the bottles and poured each of them a mug. Michelle was first to drink, chugging the entire thing in one go.

Now Asgardian mead is **a lot **stronger than the _primitive _Midgardian alcohol. But these three didn't know that. So they kept drinking, Wanda gave up on her fourth straight mead when she passed out on the couch, Michelle was trying to win against Peter but with his enhanced metabolism and the fact he was a growing teenager, he was on his 17th bottle and hadn't felt anything, maybe a _tad _bit more drowsy than about half an hour ago. Michelle, bless her was on her 8th and was - if she continued - going to probably die.

Luckily for her Peter, being the responsible gentleman he was, interrupted her from taking anymore but finished on his 26th bottle when he saw MJ in his clothes she wore last night again..

The two crashed together: rough, meaningful feelings shared between the two. Michelle roughly forced her lips on his anyway she could. Whereas Peter ran his hands across her body. Clothing was slowly shed as they went on. The two eventually stopped ravaging each other - and turned their night into slow, love filled sex...

The two grinded softly against each other and as the clock hit 5 the two fell asleep in each other's arms...

**_Still on the couch_**


End file.
